Lay with me
by Suz4eva
Summary: What if Ronnie were to go with Harry? Atleast for a little while. *Huge Update error Corrected*
1. Default Chapter

Ronnie tossed and turned and finally decided she wasn't going to sleep in that bed tonight. She pulled a spare blanket out of the closet and settled on the couch. She shivered. I'll call him She thought. It's only 10 PM maybe his plane hasn't left yet. She quickly dialed his number. No answer. She had papers to grade but she blew 'em off.  
  
Her eyes willed with tears. I want him here she thought. She picked up the phone and hit redial. He picked up his cell, "Hello?" Her fingers trembled, "Hi Harry." "Ronnie." He replied. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry..I'll.." She began. "No Ronnie, don't hang up." He begged.  
  
"Ok. Where are you?" She questioned. "Airport." He said. "Where are you going and..uh..Nevermind." She sat up. "Florida and yeah you can come." Senate said. "Which airport?" She pulled her suitcase out of the hall closet. "The one of Main Street and Jefferson." He nodded. "Give me Ten minutes ok?" She said getting to her feet. "Jeans and that sexy white top." He grinned. She blushed, "Whatever you what."  
  
She threw in a few pairs of jeans, a couple tops and her hairbrush. "I love you." He hissed. "I love you too." She grabbed a book, a dress, and a pair of tennis shoes and tossed 'em in her bag. "Grab some dress shoes and a coat. I'm taking you dancing." He said. She did as she was told and quickly threw off her nightgown.  
  
"Thank you." She said. "For what?" He asked. "For letting me come and taking me dancing." She said slipping a white bra over her naked breasts. "Only because I love you." He commented.  
  
"I have time." She said pulling that "sexy" white top she knew he liked. "I can't wait to see you again." He admitted. "Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow." She said. "Would you stay for all of it?" He questioned. She nodded, "Anything for you Harry." "Hurry up." He whined. She slid a pair of tight blue jeans up her slender legs, "I'm coming. I'm coming"  
  
She pushed her feet into tennis shoes after throwing on a pretty pair of white socks. She locked her apartment and walked slowly towards her car. "I'm buying you a ticket." He said. "I'll pay you back." Ronnie replied. "Don't worry about it." He insisted. "I'll see you at gate 79." He added. "I love you." She hung up. 


	2. On The Plane

Fifteen minutes later Harry's strong arms wrapped around Ronnie. "Babe I got to check my bag." He hugged her tighter, "You have time." "I love you." She grabbed his hand as they went to check their bags, handed the stewardess their tickets and bordered the plane. 'Window?" He asked.  
  
"Could I?" She looked in his eyes. "Sure hon, if you want." She laughed, "Ok." "I feel childish for asking." He said settling in is seat. She smiled, "I was going to ask too." Harry pulled her close; she shivered. "Don't tell me you don't want my hands on you." "No I.." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Anger flashed in his eyes. "It's just." again her voice seemed to disappear in thin air. "You're scared of me." He finished for her forcefully. She shook her head then she leaned over and kissed his forehead. He brushed his hair out of his eyes. The pilot went on his long speech right before a blonde took a seat next to the two lovers.  
  
After he finished the woman turned to him, "Hi I'm Sheri!" He grinned and slipped an arm around Ronnie, "I'm Harry." "And she's your pretty one." The younger blonde said and gestured to Ronnie. He looked towards Ronnie, "If you want to put it that way." "Ronnie Ronnie Cook." She shook Sheri's hand.  
  
"Well I'm just going to write my paper and read my book do as you two please." Sheri said. Ronnie smiled. Harry pulled her closer. "C'mon Harry." He laughed. "What's funny?" She reached for his hand. "Do you know how cute you can be?" he asked. She blushed. He leaned in and whispered, "You don't do you?"  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm going to go to sleep..Ok?" He softly kissed her forehead, "Ok baby." Ronnie slowly drifted off to sleep. Harry pulled his Dean Kootnz Novel, The key to Midnight, from his bag. Ronnie soon awoke from the co-pilots voice telling them they were to land soon. "Hi Honey." She stated groggily. He kissed her cheek. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Better now, I'm with you." She said. He grabbed her hand. A familiar voice called, "Mr. Senate?" "Yanci?" He said loudly. A tall Black girl walked towards them. "You're really leaving." She sighed. "I hate to go." He admitted. Yanci wrapped her arms around him, "I'll miss you." Senate returned the embrace and nodded, "Me too, Yanci me too." She slowly let him go, "Why's Miss Cook here?" "I'm just going to stay with him till everything gets settled." Ronnie announced. Sheri smiled looking at the couple.  
  
Yanci hugged Senate one more time, "I won't forget you ok?" Yanci's eyes misted over with tears. Harry hugged her and reached into his wallet and withdrew a small piece of paper, "This here is where you can reach me Yanci. I wont forget you either." Yanci turned to walk away, "Bye Mr. Senate." "Bye Yanci."  
  
"Harry." Ronnie said. "Yes." He looked at her. "I love you." He nodded, "I know. I love you too." The plane began to decelerate and land. As soon as the plane landed Harry turned to Sheri, "Have a safe trip and Take care Ma'am." She nodded, "Thank you Harry. Good luck to you two also." Ronnie pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
After they got their bags and rented a car they found a hotel with vacancy. They pulled into the parking spot. 


	3. Ich liebe dich

"Would you lay with me  
  
in a field of stone  
  
If my needs were strong  
  
would you lay with me" -Tanya Tucker "Would you lay with me." "Ronnie," Harry called from the entrance of the hotel. "We have a room." Ronnie smiled and pulled her bag from the trunk. He rushed to her side, "Let me get that." She dropped her bag, "Whatever." Harry grabbed her bag and his and showed Ronnie to their suite.  
  
Ronnie gasped gazing at the hotel suite, "Wow." "It's beautiful isn't it?" He said kicking off his shoes and sitting on one of the California king size beds. Ronnie and Harrry had gotten up and brushed their teeth. Ronnie nodded and lay her head on the pillows at the head of the bed.  
  
Ronnie slid into bed. He looked at her fully clothed, "You aren't sleeping in your clothes are you?" She pulled her shirt off and slipped a nightgown over her head then pulled her jeans to the floor. While she had undressed Harry stripped down to his boxers and was settled in bed. "Goodnight baby." Harry said.  
  
"I love you." She replied and pulled him closer. "Night Honey. I love you too." "Ich liebe dich." She hissed.  
  
He turned to her, "What?" "It means I love you in German." She muttered. "I love you too now go to sleep." 


	4. I'm here

"Don't need to dress like no beauty queen  
  
High heels or sneakers he don't give a damn  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
My baby loves me just the way that I am  
  
He never tells me I'm not good enough  
  
Just give me unconditional love  
  
He loves me tender and he loves me mad  
  
He loves me silly and he loves me sad" - Martina Mc Bride My baby loves me  
  
  
  
Ronnie being the light sleeper she was awoke when Harry awoke sweating and trembling. Nightmare she thought. She pulled him close, "Baby. It's ok. Calm down." He nodded, "I will. I love you." She kissed his forehead, "Don't worry." He looked at the clock that read 2:06 am. "Go back to bed Ronnie." He said.  
  
Four hours later Harry pulled himself out of bed. He hadn't slept after being waken up by the nightmare. Ronnie shifted, "Hi Baby." "Hi Honey. You don't have to get up." He said. "Yeah I do." She replied. I really want to take a shower She thought. He pulled her to her feet. She almost smiled but then remembered why they were there. Harry nearly had a nervous breakdown. He was crying. Harper fired him and she in Florida.  
  
Harry looked at her, "So, What are we doing today?" "Talking. I want to talk with you." Ronnie replied. She wished she could just make all the pain go away. Around other people he's so happy but when you give him time to be alone, God only knows what goes though his mind. She sighed. "Why?" He asked. "Harry. Honestly I'm worried about you. I really am." She shivered. You have a reason too he thought.  
  
She sat back down on the bed. She really wanted to lie on the bed and bawl like a baby. She couldn't stand to see him all depressed like he was. Harry saw the look in her eyes and put and arm around her, "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, " Nothing Harry. Now I need a shower. Can ya give me a few minutes?" He grinned, "Of course you can have a few minutes." He kissed her forehead and then let her do her thing.  
  
Ronnie could feel the hot water rushing down her body. She hoped Harry Knew he could fall back on her. She was a shoulder to cry on if he needed it. She was someone to confide in and she prayed he knew it. 


	5. Fall back on me

"If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine" -Martina Mcbride My Valentine  
  
Ronnie slid out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her lean body and walked out. Senate was sitting there. He looked upset and generally sad. Well Ronnie you think he wouldn't look depressed just a bit She sarcastically thought. She sat next to him, "You ok baby?" He forced a nod, "Yeah. Fine Ronnie, just fine."  
  
He didn't look fine. She sat next to him towel still wrapped tightly around her. He stared at her body. She knew all about Harry Senate's mind. She leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away. "Feel better?" She questioned. "Not really. I'm going to take a shower." He got up and left her on the bed.  
  
She sighed and began to dress. A white button down top, a pair of jeans and a pair of sandals completed her outfit. Harry shrugged and wished he could just roll up into a ball and sob. Of course then he'd look like an idiot. When hasn't he looked like an idiot though he thought. Ronnie was all he had to fall back on. His mother was long dead. His father was in jail for armed robbery. His brother was also dead. He had other relatives but Ronnie was all he wanted to fall back on. He shut the water off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist. He walked out, "Hi Ronnie." "You ok. You look like you've been crying." She said. If he had he hadn't realized it, "Must be lack of sleep. I didn't sleep that well last night." "After that nightmare?" She asked.  
  
Ronnie knew Harry couldn't stand having those nightmares made him feel like a kid but it wasn't like he could help it. She tried not to pry. She slipped into the bathroom to do her make-up while he dressed. He lay on the bed fully clothed. She walked around to the other side and lay next to him.  
  
He pulled her close, "I love you." She nodded, "I love you too. Since today is a talking day and we're not doing anything but talk, I want you to go to sleep." "Only if you do too." "Ok." She replied and kicked her sandals to the ground. After getting under the blankets, He laid his head on her chest.  
  
Around Noon Harry woke up. Of course, Ronnie never really got around to sleeping, just thinking. He kissed her lips, "You ok?" God I'm fine she thought. "Fine. Really I'm fine. How'd you sleep?" "Better." He got out of bed. "Tell me what's bothering you." Ronnie said. 


	6. First Cut is the Deepest

~*"I would have given you all of my heart  
  
but there's someone who's torn it apart  
  
and she's taking almost all that I've got  
  
but if you want, I'll try to love again  
  
baby I'll try to love again but I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
'cause when it comes to being lucky she's cursed  
  
when it comes to lovin' me she's worst  
  
but when it comes to being loved she's first  
  
that's how I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest, baby I know  
  
The first cut is the deepest"*~-Cat Steven's First cut is the deepest  
  
She's only trying to help he thought. I don't want her damn help. "God Ronnie just leave me alone!" He snapped.  
  
Stung by his comment She got up, "No. I don't want to. I love you and I want to help you."  
  
He pulled her close, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He admitted.  
  
She kissed him, "I know you didn't."  
  
He sat on the bed; she followed. He put an arm around her. She sighed, "Harry. I want you to see someone."  
  
"Ronnie. I don't want to see someone. I want to stay with you." He said. She looked into his eyes. I need him as much as he needs me She thought. He ran his fingers through his dark now long brown hair.  
  
She stared at him, "Would you die for me?" He took a deep breath and new the answer in a heartbeat.  
  
"Of course." He nodded. Her eyes misted over. Senate hugged her and held her close.  
  
"Then live for me." She said softly. 


	7. All that mattered

"The last time I saw George alive Was in the summer of seventy-five He said he was in love I said I'm pleased"-Rod Stewart The killing of Georgie  
  
He sighed, "Everything's bothering me."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Typical answer from Senate. "Want to be a bit less Vague?"  
  
"Well there's Trina and Jamal..and uh..Just everything isn't going my way." He said.  
  
"How so babe?"  
  
"Well. I'm worried about Trina and her son and Jamal too."  
  
Ronnie never really realized how much her lover cared about the ones around him.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, I need you. I'd be lost with out you." He grinned, "I love and need you too. You'll be going home soon though."  
  
"Come with me. Please." She begged him.  
  
He brushed her hair out of her eyes and put it behind her ears, "I don't know about that. Maybe I'll get an apartment and you could stay here. For me. With me."  
  
She wanted to shout at him that she didn't want to leave Boston. Boston was her home but she wanted to be with him. She shrugged, "Right now?"  
  
He grinned, "Yes Ronnie."  
  
"Boston is my home."  
  
"My problems are in Boston." She wrapped her arms around him, "I know baby. I know."  
  
He softly kissed her cheek, "If you don't like it here. We'll go somewhere else. I don't want to go back to Boston."  
  
She looked him in the eye, "Why?"  
  
"I nearly died in Boston. I don't want to go back."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
He nodded softly, "Not just for me, for you too."  
  
"So That's why?" She asked.  
  
He nodded again, "Happy Ronnie? I'm scared to go back there."  
  
She hugged him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."  
  
She looked into his eyes. She never would have thought he was scared to go back. She wished she could kiss all the pain away, make it all better but she didn't have the power to do that.  
  
She'd comfort him and love him but his heart was locked in chains. Him sharing his feelings wasn't an often occurrence.  
  
"I know."  
  
She smiled, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"What about California? Wouldn't it be fun to live in Napa or by the ocean?" Ronnie asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I jut want to make you happy."  
  
She smiled, "I'm happy just being here with you. I don't care where we live."  
  
He knew in her heart she didn't want to leave Boston. He figured he might want to reconsider. It wasn't like someone was going to try and kill him again was it? Whatever was going to happen he had to put Ronnie first because she loved him and that was all that mattered. 


	8. Seafood?

"'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby, it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
I am not afraid  
  
I am not afraid"-Jessica Andrews' Helplessly hopelessly  
  
"Breakfast?" Her lover asked.  
  
"Lunch." She replied.  
  
He smiled, "I love you."  
  
She grabbed his hand and headed for the door, "I love you too."  
  
He Smiled, "Seafood ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"You sounded sarcastic. We can always pick something else." He locked the door. Ronnie walked down the hall to the elevator. Harry looked at the red carpet on the floor. It reminded him of blood; He couldn't even think of it after the accident with out thinking about him laying in it begging to die. He shivered a bit.  
  
Ronnie hit the down button on the elevator, "Let's do seafood." Ronnie looked out the fifth floor window. Everything looked so beautiful here. Harry Grabbed her hand as he caught up to her. She figured he was lagging behind because of the intense study of the carpet.  
  
She giggled. "What?" He asked.  
  
"You were staring at the carpet the whole time. What's with it?" "Reminded me of something I'd rather forget." He said.  
  
That closed the subject. They spent a few moments searching for their car. Ronnie finally called, "Left Hand corner." not very loudly. He smiled indeed she had found it.  
  
Harry put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. 


	9. Where's the seafood place again?

Harry glanced at the signs. "See anything?" He asked. She shook her head. "Nothing yet." Ronnie slid her arm around her lover's waist.  
  
He looked at her, "I'm driving."  
  
She pulled her arm away and folded it across her chest. He looked at her quickly, "I'm sorry. I just can't focus with your hands all over me."  
  
She blushed, "Ok. Later." He laughed, "You can be so cute sometimes darling."  
  
She wrinkled her nose, "Cute? I'm Cute?"  
  
He smiled, "The best thing I've laid eyes on in a long time. That better?"  
  
She giggled. "Maybe."  
  
"Oh! There Lucy's Seafood!" He said seeing a seafood restaurant. She grinned. He pulled off the road and into the parking lot. As he helped her out of the car she grasped his hand tightly. I love this man more then anything in the whole world She thought as they entered the restaurant.  
  
She looks to beautiful even dressed causally He thought. After being seated by a blonde waitress with a stutter named Penny he spoke, "You look nice."  
  
She pulled on her white shirt, "This old outfit? I wear it all the time."  
  
He reached for her hand and kissed it, "So I still love it." 


	10. I'm fine!

She shivered. He took his coat off and handed it to her, "Gosh, this is Florida and your cold?" She laughed.  
  
"I guess so. It's pretty here."  
  
"I know. It's ever more beautiful at dusk." He said watching Ronnie's every move. Patty walked towards their table.  
  
"Hey fuh-fuh-folks." Penny said with a smile.  
  
"Howdy Penny." Harry replied now focusing his attention on the waitress who was most likely there to take their orders. Ronnie just grinned.  
  
"Can I tuh-take your order?" She stuttered. "Clam chowder Please." Harry replied. Penny looked at the blonde. Ronnie added, "I'll have what he's having thanks."  
  
Penny walked off wagging her head. God why don't they just hang all over each other Penny wondered.  
  
Ronnie stared at him. "Is it?"  
  
He watched Penny walk down towards the kitchen, "Is what?" She rolled her eyes, "Florida more beautiful at dusk honey."  
  
He smiled, "Yeah. The colors in the sky are so pretty with the landscape." He softly rubbed her hand with his thumb. She smiled.  
  
"You ok?" She asked sincerely.  
  
"Fine, Baby. Why?"  
  
"You look sick."  
  
He shrugged, "Lack of sleep probably." She blinked. Why didn't he ask her to stay up with him until he fell back asleep She wondered.  
  
"Baby."  
  
  
  
He looked at her angrily, "I'm fine ok." He snapped. 


	11. Have a nice trip!

Ronnie tried not to lash out. She turned to the window and watched the cars go by.  
  
"Ronnie." He began.  
  
She shook her head, "Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said feeling stupid. She nodded; Penny sat their chowder on the table.  
  
"Thank you." Ronnie said.  
  
"I don't know why I take my anger out on you. I love you more then you think." Ronnie smiled, "I love you too."  
  
"Shouldn't you call Harper?"  
  
"It's break.. What does he care if I'm off with my favorite person in the whole wide world?" She giggled.  
  
"What if you're not back before school starts?" He questioned playfully.  
  
"Well. Then I'll call Harper." She giggled more.  
  
"Ya know you're being a bit rebellious her Ms. Cook." He shook his index finger at her lightly.  
  
She laughed, "It's vacation baby!"  
  
"Well you're acting like the kids do. Call Harper or I'll do it."  
  
She groaned and pulled her black cell from her purse and dialed, "Harper?" She said to the deep voice that picked up the phone and had said Hello.  
  
"Yes Ronnie?" The principal said.  
  
"I'm in Florida with Harry. I should be back before break ends." She said into the small black telephone. Harry smiled at her. She blushed a bit and waited for Steven's answer.  
  
"As long as you're back before the meeting on Friday of next week your good. School starts Monday Ronnie. Have a nice vacation." He said.  
  
"You too." She said and hit the off button on her phone. 


	12. Birdseed, Kenny Chesney and Falling in l...

The tipped Penny ten bucks and paid for the meal. Harry grabbed Ronnie's hand and held it until they got to the car. He looked at her, "Where to now?" Ronnie missed being away from Boston terribly.  
  
"I don't know you know your way around here." He wrapped his arm around her as they sat in the car.  
  
He leaned and whispered, "Whatever you want." She smiled softly at him. "I just want to be with you Harry." He started up the car. "Would you like to go to the park and feed the birds?" She laughed and nodded.  
  
He looked at her, "You know Ronnie I'd be lost with out you." Ronnie blushed a dark crimson color. No one had ever said anything like that. He's so sweet she thought. "So would I." She thought now staring out the window looking at the cars passing by. Harry thought of the small black velvet box sitting behind her framed picture on his mantel back at home.  
  
He pulled into a parking spot at the small yet very populated park. "Can I buy some bird seed?" She asked looking around at the people. He looked at his lover as she stepped out of the car. "Probably." He spoke to late. Ronnie had already bought two small plastic bags of birdseed worth twenty-five cents apiece. Ronnie smiled. He was staring at her. When did he ever just stop and stare? She walked over to him where he was leaning against the hood of the car. He pulled her close and kissed her. She savored the kiss like it was a rainbow only in the sky for so long.  
  
He pulled away way to soon and hissed, "There's people here. We can't do this!" She ran her fingers through his long dark brown hair.  
  
"Fine," She groaned, "Let's feed the birds." She settled on to a bench with Harry. After They had sat down a small little girl with messy dark hair stuck her hand out as if to ask for birdseed. Ronnie smiled, ripped her bag open and poured some in the girl's small dirty hand.  
  
The little girl beamed, "Thank you." She said. A small Mexican woman who appeared to be the little girls mother smiled and waved. Soon the mother and daughter walked farther into the park.  
  
Harry slipped his arm around Ronnie and rubbed her left arm, "That was sweet. You're going to make a great mother, Ronnie I hope you know that." Ronnie was delighted.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She said and softly kissed his cheek. He tossed some bird seed on to the ground and watch the birds fly in to eat some of it. After the birds scrambled away he threw another handful out.  
  
Ronnie was focusing her attention towards the sky, "You're right." She said. He gave her a puzzled look, "About what?" He said now looking at the sky also. "It gets much prettier when it gets darker." She said. The sun had just gone behind a cloud but the whole park was cast in as new light.  
  
The silence was exceptional, the setting nearly perfect. "I love you." He said looking in to her soulful eyes. She knew he did, and hoped he wasn't questioning her affection.  
  
"I love you too." She admitted. He smiled and slid his hand down to her waist. She dropped some bird seed to the ground for her feathered friends. "I'm going to love you forever Ronnie." He said. She shivered wondering what he was going to say next. A proposal? A Goodbye? Questions loomed in her mind.  
  
She rubbed the back of his neck with her hand because she knew he liked it, "Of Course I will too." He smiled at the fact she was rubbing his neck. I love it when she does that but now I'm going to blush and get flustered.  
  
He blushed lightly, "I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you Ronnie." He threw more birdseed to the birds and watch them scramble to get it again. She worried about what his next words may be.  
  
"I know you are. I accept your apology Harry. We've all had our moments I guess." She said now watching the birds fly in the sky. He smiled and nodded. Soon they'd probably go back to the hotel and nap awhile. Right now it was time to enjoy the quiet and calmness for a while. A few minutes later they finished with the birdseed. Harry pulled her to her feet, "Ready?"  
  
She nodded and walked to the car. Ronnie flipped on the radio and searched for a country station. Finally finding one half a block from the hotel Kenny Chesney's "Fall in Love." Sung through the speakers. As the parked, He kissed her softly on the lips, "I think we should fall in love." He winked and got out of the car.  
  
In minutes they were back in the room laying on the bed. Harry didn't even bother looking at the carpet this time. He was to eager to be in the hotel room with Ronnie. 


	13. Marry Me please?

Every day I clock out And head straight to her house We cuddle up on the couch But it always ends the same ole way I'm drivin' home and it's incredibly late Something's got to change, 'cause  
  
I've been wrapped around her finger Since the first time we went out Every day and every night she's all I think about I need that girl beside me When the lights go out I think it's time to put a ring on the finger I'm wrapped around  
  
  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her softly. She had no reason to doubt his love but she had to ask him, "Do you love me?" He shook his head and really wanted to ask why she always asked.  
  
"What do you expect me to say, no? Of course I love you." He insisted. She grinned and kissed his forehead playfully. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body.  
  
"Ok Good, I love you a lot." He laughed and thought What a stupid question. She smiled, "Stupid question."  
  
He nodded and added sarcastically, "I love you a lot!" mocking his lover. She giggled at her self now noticing how stupid she sounded.  
  
She pushed him softly, "Well, I do." She admitted sincerely amidst all this playfulness between the two of them. He cursed himself for forgetting the ring. Here would be perfect. Not now though but It's so beautiful and all. He wasn't even sure she wanted to be with him forever but it was worth a shot.  
  
She shrugged and thought I would absolutely agree if he asked me to marry him. "Well, I know you love me. You know I love you." He softly whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled, "I'm glad you love me." She said still entangled in his arms. He grinned. She's the most wonderful person I know, I'll ever know I have to ask her He thought. 


	14. L is for

L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very extraordinary  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
  
Ronnie smiled softly and stared at him. Harry blinked and brushed her hair out of her face, "You know you look beautiful." Harry whispered in her ear. She laughed lightly. Ronnie licked her lips.  
  
He pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away, "Can we ever talk?" She joked. He held her close. He ran his lips over his bottom teeth.  
  
"Of course doll." He said and stroked her side softly. She kicked off her shoes. He rubbed the back of his neck almost ashamed of what was going through his head.  
  
She kissed his lips softly, "Just checking." She pulled his hand from the back of his neck and wrapped it around her waist. He brushed her hair away behind her shoulders and kissed her neck.  
  
"I love you." He hissed. He wants sex she thought. He hurt her the other night, no sex tonight. She smiled, "Me too Babe Me too." 


	15. Silky Blonde manes

She pulled his warm, strong body closer to hers. He kissed her cheek softly, "You tired?" She nodded gently, "But I don't I want to sleep, I want to be with you. I want you happy."  
  
He lifted her chin so she was eye to eye nose to nose with him, "I'm happy just to see you next to me, hear you breathing." He said. She smiled. He ran his fingers though her silky blonde hair.  
  
She open her mouth to say something, He put his finger to her lips. She kissed it tenderly. She leaned in and kissed his neck. He bit hard on his tongue. He reached for the button on her top. 


	16. Wanna do something fun tonight?

She pulled away, "No, Harry." He looked hurt. He could have kicked himself, he should have known she didn't want to make love to him, she never did. Except for that night and he screwed that up anyways. There were a couple of others times, but that was it.  
  
He was fine with that though, well he pretended to be. He wrapped his arms around her and lay down next to her. She laid her head on his chest, "I'm sorry I'm just well not in the mood." She admitted. He kissed her forehead and thought yeah you're in the mood to kiss me, touch me and tease me but not make love to me?  
  
He shrugged gruffly, "Whatever." He lay down uncomfortably next to her. Why does she have to be so pretty he wondered? She kissed his forehead softly.  
  
She let him get comfortable next to her, "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" She questioned with desire. He grinned.  
  
"Like where?"  
  
She shook her hair out of her face, "Could we camp at the beach? We'd have to buy a tent, but I think it'd be fun." The whole idea intrigued him he'd never camped on the beach before.  
  
He smiled, "Sounds like fun." She licked her lips softly. She knew he'd like it. She pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Let's buy a tent and hit the road to find a place where we can camp." Ronnie said nearly jumping with excitement. 


	17. Young and Old

He grabbed his coat, "Let's go out darlin'." He winked at the cute blonde in front of him  
  
She giggled a bit, "Men that wink at women look like dogs."  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Even when the women they're winking at they love?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, I don't know about that." She said with a smile.  
  
He kept his head up and his eyes on the elevator door, not wanting to stare at the carpet.  
  
She hit the elevator button and the doors opened slowly, He pulled her into a corner and wrapped his arms around her. "Tents and blankets right?" He whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Standing close to them was an older woman probably in her late seventies and a younger man around twenty five. Ronnie nodded, "Yeah."  
  
The doors opened a small Mexican boy walked in wearing a towel and swim trunks. "Pool Cold?" The older woman asked.  
  
The kid shook his head, "Just right." The man laughed, "Kids swimming in November," Ronnie smiled, the man smiled back. "This is where I get off." He said with a nod getting off at the 3rd floor. The woman and the kid waved as the doors softly shut.  
  
The elevator went straight down to the lobby, "Have a nice day." Ronnie called. The kid waved again and the older woman nodded, "God Bless your heart and soul honey."  
  
Ronnie smiled, "I like nice people like that." Harry nodded and kept his eyes on the door.  
  
He pushed it open softly, "Me too." 


	18. Beach and the pool

Ronnie ran her fingers through her hair. After finding the car Harry started it up. "Should we just drive around until we find a camping store?" He asked now backing out of the parking space.  
  
She nodded, "Uh-hum." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. Pretty soon they passed a store called, "Camping Supplies 101." They soon purchased a two person tent and sleeping bags.  
  
"We'll call an reserve a spot babe." Harry said smiling brightly as they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.  
  
"For now, let's go out and sit by the pool." She smiled so bright he thought she had Vaseline on her teeth.  
  
He smiled and pulled her out of the car, "Ok." She felt very airy like she could float when she was around him. She loved him and he loved her and that was all the mattered to her. 


	19. Pool, Reminiscing and reflecting

Yeah, hold on to me another minute  
  
Treasure every second while we're in it  
  
This love so strong  
  
Baby, let it linger on  
  
Hang on tight, let's chase tomorrow  
  
Share the dreams, survive the sorrow  
  
This scary old world, baby, honestly  
  
Could sure use lovers just like you an me -Radney Foster and Chely Wright "Scary Old World"  
  
He smiled and pulled her out of the car, "Ok." She felt very airy like she could float when she was around him. She loved him and he loved her and that was all the mattered to her. After they had changed they headed to the pool.  
  
She smiled, "It's beautiful here."  
  
He nodded, "There's nothing more I'd want then to spend the night with you under the stars." She sighed happily and nodded.  
  
He sat on a deck chair and pulled her in to his arms. She kissed the top of his head, "I promise everything with everyone will be ok."  
  
"Since I'm on a 'leave of absence' I can't pay rent, I can't pay my bills. I'm totally screwed, Baby girl." She kissed his lips.  
  
"Move in with me, please?" This was a huge step in their relationship and Ronnie had done it all by herself.  
  
He shrugged, "I'll have to think about it, but I think you know the answer."  
  
"No?" "Of course not sweetcakes, Yes. I'd love to move in with you, but I need to think for a bit."  
  
She nodded, "I was just a little unsure." He was wearing a white t-shirt over his chest, The scars weren't appealing or attractive. She licked her lips and he smiled softly.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair. "I've always loved your hair." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks baby doll." She smiled, She was glad to be with him, to be in love with him.  
  
He took a deep breath, "I don't want to go home, but I want to be with you." She sighed. She didn't want to bring him here he didn't want to be, but she wanted to be with him.  
  
"We'll sort this all out in a little while, right now I want to enjoy the day." She smiled softly.  
  
He nodded and sighed, "Ok." He traced her spine with his fingers.  
  
She smiled softly. "I feel so happy, and alive when you hold me Harry."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose playfully, "I'm glad."  
  
"I'm so pleased to be in love with a man like you." She sighed contently.  
  
What a worthless person who's afraid to go home because he's afraid someone is going to kill him? Someone who's so low they had to leave the purest and most prized possession behind? Not whom I'd want to date he added mentally.  
  
He smiled, "I'm quite happy to be in love with a woman like you." She smiled, a woman like me she thought.  
  
"You ok baby doll?" She asked. He looked distant and far away.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, Fine just thinking."  
  
"You want to go to the room?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She linked arms with her lover and exited the pool area. This time the elevator was completely deserted. He kissed her lips softly as the doors closed. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
They broke the kiss when the door chimed, when it reached their floor.  
  
Instead of looking at the carpet, or straight down he stared at her curvy body and her small cute little ass. She put the card key in the lock and turned the handle.  
  
"Home sweet home." He joked. 


	20. She's my kinda rain

She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love in a drunken sky  
  
She's confetti falling  
  
Down all night  
  
She sits quietly there  
  
Black water in a jar  
  
Says, Baby why are you  
  
Trembling like you are  
  
So I wait  
  
And I try  
  
I confess like a child  
  
She's my kind of rain  
  
Like love from a drunken sky  
  
Confetti falling down all night  
  
She's my kind of rain -Tim McGraw She's my kinda rain  
  
He collapsed onto the bed. Senate kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed. She smiled softly. "I love you." She hissed in his ear and lay next to him.  
  
He nodded, "I love you too." She grinned and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Nap?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
He nodded, "Goodnight baby girl."  
  
"Night."  
  
She shifted about 2 and a half hours later, he stood above her watching her.  
  
"Hi baby." She smiled.  
  
"Hey Sleepy head."  
  
She giggled, "Hi Sunshine."  
  
She rolled out of bed and went to brush her teeth.  
  
He laughed, "You are too damn cute Miz. Cooke."  
  
She smiled her mouth full of toothpaste. After rinsing her mouth she licked her lips, "Any Ideas?"  
  
Damn he cursed in his head, why does she have to tease me so much? Sometimes I just want to grab her and have my way with her.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He traced her wet lips with his fingers, "Just a few." He blushed and rubbed his left foot against his right like a little boy.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "I think we can put those thoughts to good use."  
  
He kissed her neck softly and unbuttoned her blouse. She moaned quietly and kissed him again. He pulled her on to the bed he had just made.  
  
She looked him in the eye, "Be gentle this time beautiful."  
  
He nodded and whispered, "Okay Baby girl."  
  
She pulled her unbuttoned blouse over her head and he reached for the clasp of her bra. She smiled, "Let me."  
  
Like Jenny from Forrest Gump, She pulled it off with her teeth. He smiled. Damn damn damn! What that girl can do with her mouth!  
  
She giggled and looked at him. He put his finger to her lips.  
  
He bit hard on his lip, shut his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.  
  
She pulled his shirt off of him as she wiggled out of her jeans. 


End file.
